


Deanmon Possession

by spn_glow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Sam Winchester, Demon Blood Addict Sam Winchester, Demon Dean Winchester, Dom Dean Winchester, M/M, Manipulation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Restraints, Rough Sex, Spanking, Sub Sam Winchester, Top Dean Winchester, Wax, Wincest - Freeform, sub grooming, tied-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spn_glow/pseuds/spn_glow
Summary: After Dean becomes a demon he likes the power and being stronger, it feels electrifying. He wants Sam, knows Sam is meant for him, hopes he will accept him willingly. Sam wants to be with Dean, always has but as Dean, the true Dean. Sam wants to cure him. Dean plans to mold him into his own obedient sub. Sam is stubborn so Dean knows he has his work cut out for him but he will do whatever it takes to get Sam to want him to stay a demon.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 19
Kudos: 199





	1. Chapter 1

How did it come to this? That’s the question replaying in Sam’s mind over and over. He also can’t help but put blame on himself. He was so mad and hurt after the Gadreel mess and Kevin that he needed space from Dean. It was too much. If he had just kept Dean from leaving then he would have never gotten the mark and he’d be alive right now instead of lying cold in his bed.

Sam drank his sadness until he passed out at the table. He needed his mind to turn off even if just for a few hours. He also didn’t regret that decision when he woke up in the early morning with a pounding headache. His first instinct was to look in on Dean. 

With a grunt he stood up and tried to stretch his aching body. Every step felt heavy. He stopped at Deans door, put his hand on the door knob. He took a deep breath then opened the door. Panic swept over him, Dean was gone. He frantically looked over the room before his eyes landed on the paper sitting in the middle of the bed. It was Dean’s hand writing.

-I’m okay Sammy-

What the hell?! This doesn’t make sense! He was convinced someone stole his brother’s body.  
He pulled out his phone and called Cas.

“Hello Sam”

“Cas, he’s gone! He’s gone!”

“Calm down Sam, what are you talking about?”

“Dean! He’s gone!”

“Okay, okay, try to think about the events on your end. I’m going to see what I can find out”

“Okay Cas, call as soon as you know something”

“Of course. Bye Sam”

He ran a hand over his face and through his hair. Whoever took Dean would pay.

***  
After working with Cas and investigating, they were able to locate Dean. Sam loaded up and headed off to get his brother or whatever was wearing his brother. 

When Sam finds Dean at the bar he tracked him to, his nerves are a wreck. He doesn’t know what will go down but he knows it won’t be good. He walks in and sees Dean sitting at a piano lightly strumming the keys. He doesn’t look up when Sam enters and stands several feet away.

“Hi ya Sammy” he keeps strumming.

“Dean...I’m here to take you home”

“Is that so?” Dean looks up now.

Sam reveals the demon knife, holding it in his hand. Dean chuckles. 

“You’d really use that on me Sammy?” 

Dean stands taking a few steps towards him and notices how Sam tenses but stands his ground.

“If I have to” Sam says.

Dean knows Sam, down to his core. He pays the knife no mind and walks directly to Sam and hugs him, wrapping his arms around him tight. Sam is frozen for a moment, confused. But the feeling of Dean is home. He returns the hug just as much holding on to him dearly. 

“Dean I thought I lost you” Sam said.

Dean leaned back still holding Sam. He leaned in and pressed their lips together. At first Sam was stunned. But the feel of Deans lips, the taste of his kiss, and his scent flooded him with need. Sam kissed back, Dean is here, Dean is alive.

Moments later they came up for air. Sam looked into Dean’s eyes so glad to see the green looking back. Then a flash of black covered that vibrant green as Dean smiled. Sams heart started racing, he pulled away quickly and pointed the knife at him. 

“Sammy, Sammy, it’s me, I promise” Dean said holding his hands up.

“You’re a demon! You’re not Dean!”

“Hey, hey, I’ll prove it to you okay? Here, cuff me if you want and I’ll go with you” Dean said holding his wrists out.

Sam didn’t skip a beat and cuffed him instantly. 

“I’ll prove it’s me Sammy, you don’t have to do this but it’s okay, I get it. You’ll see”

“Let’s go”  
Sam said guiding Dean to leave with him.  
He put Dean in the back seat of the impala to be safe and sped off towards the bunker.

Sams first thought is to lock Dean down in the dungeon. But something in him wants to hear Dean out. He leaves the cuffs on him but lets him walk freely inside. 

“Are these really necessary?” Dean holds up his wrists.

“You’re lucky I haven’t locked you in the demon trap, so yes, they are”

“Sammy it’s me, all me, just extra”

“You’d never want that Dean, I have to cure you” 

Dean closes the distance between them. He raises his arms up and over to put his cuffed hands around Sams neck.

“I wouldn’t have chose this, you are right. But what about our lives have we chose, Sammy?”

“But this..”

“It’s a lot but we can use it, I’m stronger and I heal. Before you keep protesting, don’t forget you have demon blood running through your veins and you still save the world”

“Dean...”

That seemed to get to Sam. He knew it would. He knows how to break down any wall Sam has.

“It’s okay Sammy, it’s okay”

Dean backs him up to a wall and claims his mouth. Hands going in his hair. Sams head is swimming.  
The feel of Dean pressed against him, their tongues meeting with a perfect sinful glide. Heat rushing through him. The sound of metal clinking distracts him. He swiftly raises Deans arms and clumsily takes the key from his pocket. In seconds the cuffs are unlocked and dropped. “Sammy” Dean whispers.  
He crashes their lips again, this time his hands roaming Sams back, down his sides, to his hips. 

“Need you Sammy” he says against his lips. Sam needily shakes his head. 

Dean is glad his room is close. He practically drags Sam inside. He wants to rip his clothes off and do as he pleases, but he stores that idea in his head for now. He kisses at Sams neck and begins lightly grazing his teeth into his skin as he unbuttons the flannel shirt all the way down. Sam lets out breathy sighs. Dean steps back. Sam is looking at him questioningly.

“Strip for me Sammy...slowly” 

Sam lets the flannel drop and pulls his under shirt off dropping it as well.

“Slower” Deans eyes are full of lust and his voice full of need.

Sams hands hover at his belt, Dean licks his lips as he watches the buckle being undone and the zipper get pulled slowly open. The jeans slide down his long legs to his feet. Sam hooks his thumbs in his boxers and hesitates only for a second then drops them and steps out of the pool of clothes. Dean takes in the sight. Sams body is perfect, toned and strong.

“So beautiful Sammy”  
“Come here” Dean says.

Sams cock twitches at the command. Dean is pleased by that. He pulls Sam at the waist holding him close. One hand slides over Sams chest, his nipple, his abs, to his hip. Sam gasps.

“God Sammy” Dean whispers.

“Dean, don’t tease me”

“Tease you? I’m going to worship you. Lay down on your stomach baby”

Sam does and sprawls out over the bed. He can hear Dean taking off his clothes, each layer hitting the floor. He feels the bed dip when Dean climbs on and situates himself half over his body, a knee placed between his legs and an arm at each side hovering over him. He nuzzles at Sams ear. “Stay sill for me”  
Sam barely nods.  
Dean lays his hands on Sam, caressing him firmly, Sam arches into it. Deans lips join. Teeth grazing and tongue swirling over the reddening skin, fingernails dig in with the caressing. Sam moans while he continues down his back and sides. Strong hands run over each of Sams round cheeks, Dean is kneading the flesh, squeezing delightfully. Sam can’t help but move into it.  
Then his ass is being spread open to display his hole. Dean shudders at seeing the perfect pink pucker. Dying for a taste, Dean gets settled behind him. He starts slow licks, Sam grunts at the dragging hot wetness. Dean circles and licks inside adding a finger testing the space. So tight, so deliciously tight. He adds another finger so he can scissor and massage Sams walls. He barely nudged the bundle of nerves and Sam gasped and squeezed around him. He added a third finger to make sure he gets Sam good and ready. When Sam rocks into his fingers chanting “please, Dean, please” that’s all he needed to hear. He pulled them out and Sam whined at the loss while his hole grasped at nothing.  
“I got you Sammy, I got you”

Dean has been throbbing hard waiting to get inside Sam. He lubes himself up good and slathers Sams opening.

“Lift up on your Knees Sammy”

Dean lines up and pushes inside, Sam throws his head back, fists grabbing the sheets. He pushes through feeling Sams muscle squeeze every inch of his dick. “Fuck Sammy” he grunts. He hardly gives Sam time to adjust but Sam doesn’t care. Dean pulls all the way out and snaps back in making Sam yell. He thrusts steadily, damn Sam feels so good, the wet heat giving him jolts of pleasure. Sam is moaning and pushing back in tune with his thrusts. Dean angles to hit the sweet spot and Sam whimpers, he does it again and Sam almost drops from intense ripples flowing through his entire body. He goes to grab is neglected cock, Dean slaps his hand away.  
“Come on my dick Sammy”  
“D-Dean.. I don’t know if I-I can”  
“Yes you can, I know you can”  
Dean fucks him harder, his hands digging in Sams hips. He pulls Sam up so his back is again his chest and his mouth at his ear.

“Come on my dick Sammy”  
Deans breath and his words in his ear have him close, so close.  
“You’re mine Sammy, you’re mine. Say it, say it Sammy”

Sam moans and groans.  
“Y-Yours Dean, I’m yours”

Sam comes hard, Dean slows his thrusts and comes inside Sam. They can feel each others waves of release, Sam shooting over and over on the bed and Dean spurting inside filling him up.  
They collapse in a heap avoiding the messy side. Both breathing heavy. Dean wraps his arms around Sam, he can feel Deans breath on his neck. 

In the afterglow Sams mind momentarily forgot, or blocked, the fact of Dean being a Demon. He just felt like Dean. 

***  
When Sam opened his eyes he realized he had dozed off. He was still in bed... with Dean. He sat up and leaned against the headboard. Dean put his hands behind his head and looked up at Sam.

“We should talk about this” Sam said. 

“What’s to talk about?”

“Everything, you have to admit this is all messed up, even for us”

Dean unintentionally flashed his black eyes. Sam looked away. His stomach was beginning to churn. 

“I think it’s better. We have the upper hand now. And bonus, we get to do all the things we always wanted” Dean waggled his eyebrows.

“What? Just like that? All your reservations just fly out the window? No, see, that’s my point. That’s not you Dean. You can’t stay a Demon”

Dean huffs and gets up pulling his clothes back on angrily. Sam stays silent.

“My mind is clear Sam, more than it has been in years” he says as he zips up. “You didn’t have a problem with it an hour ago” he walked out of the room pissed.

Sam sighed and ran a hand down his face. He got up and got dressed. Dean has to be cured, he has to. Sam couldn’t live with himself if he left Dean this way. He feels horrible but he has to put Dean in the Demon trap. Then they will be okay, that’s the right thing to do he thinks to himself.

He walks out down the hall and finds Dean in the war room. His back is turned. Sam quietly walks towards him. He has holy water and cuffs ready to subdue him.  
Sam launches the water but Dean is quick on his feet. He dodges the water almost completely and pins Sam to the floor. Sam struggles to slip out but fails. Dean grabs the cuffs from Sams pocket and cuffs him instead.

“I taught you all your moves Sammy. Don’t be surprised I kept some to myself” 

Sam tries to kick out from him.

“I didn’t want it to go this way Sammy. Earlier was perfect, just how it should be. How it WILL be. You’ll see”


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Dean does is lock Sam in an extra secured room he rigged up himself. No way of picking the locks or busting down the door.  
Sam’s arms were cuffed behind his back so Dean was able to get them off and shove Sam quickly inside the room slamming the door shut and locking it up.

“You can’t just leave me here Dean!” Sam shouted.

“Dean!!” Sam slammed a hand on the door. 

Dean didn’t say anything, he walked away to begin his plan.  
He’s sure Sam will see things his way after some convincing. Sam may be stubborn and hard headed but he also wants to please his big brother, Dean is going to remind him of that.

***  
Dean lets Sam have the night to himself. 

He brings Sam breakfast in the morning. When he opens the door Sam instantly sits up on the bed. He had slept in his clothes. 

“Here, eat up and I’ll be back”

“Dean, what is this? Come on, how long are you going to keep me prisoner?”

“Prisoner? No, no, prisoners don’t get to experience what I’m going to do to you Sammy” Dean smirked and left the room locking it behind him.

Sam sat there, his mind trying to imagine what Dean was going to do.   
He looked over at the tray Dean left for him. At least it was something he liked, a veggie omelette with toast and coffee. 

Dean comes back two hours later with a box in his hand. He sets it aside for the moment.

“This may be...different at first, but has to be done” Dean says.

Sam was glaring at him, giving his classic bitch face.  
Dean walked over to him and stood close. He lifted Sam’s chin up gently with his finger and thumb so they were looking eye to eye.   
“I need you Sam and you need me. I’m going to make you feel so good, make you feel things you’ve never felt before”

Sam’s cheeks flushed a little and his jaw clenched. He wasn’t sure how to respond. His feelings were conflicted. One side said to fight his way out, the other side was aching with curiosity and want that he hated himself for feeling.

His thoughts were interrupted when Deans lips pressed against his. A perfect, slow kiss, Sam moved his lips with Deans, getting lost in Deans taste and musk flooding his senses. As Dean kissed him he began unbuttoning Sam’s shirt, he barely noticed it being slipped off his shoulders, then his undershirt was pulled off over his head exposing his toned upper body and beautiful tanned skin.   
Sam tried to pull Dean in again, but his hands were met with Deans grabbing them to lead him to stand up. He had Sam take a few steps forward and ran a hand down one of Sam’s arms then raised his wrist snapping it into a shackle Sam didn’t know was there. Dean grabbed his other wrist but Sam began trying to yank it away.

“What the hell Dean?!”

Sam tried to resist but it was easy for Dean to over power him.

“Sam, don’t forget I came home with you willingly. Anything that happens is because I let it happen” 

Sam went pliant letting Dean move him as he pleased. Watching him snap his other wrist up. It wasn’t too tight but he knew he couldn’t get out of the shackles. 

“Stay still and do what I ask and this will go smoothly” Dean says.

He undoes Sam’s belt and jeans pushing them along with his boxers down to the floor. He can tell Sam is tense. Moving the clothes away and stepping back he admires Sam’s naked body from head to toe.

“So perfect Sammy” 

Dean’s lust had his eyes go black.  
Sam looks away every time he sees those black eyes. 

“You’ll get used to it okay, it’s just cosmetic, think of it as contact shades or tanning goggles, nothing’s creepier than those” 

“You can’t be serious” Sam huffs, eyes still looking away.

“Whatever, pick any analogy you want and go with it” He grabs something from the box.

“Here, this will help. I was going to use it anyway to heighten your other senses” Dean wraps a soft blindfold over Sam’s eyes, tying it securely behind his head.

“Dean, I don’t like this”

“You will, relax. Listen to my voice, concentrate on what you feel”

Sam can feel how close Dean is to him, can feel his breath on his skin. Dean kisses his neck.  
“How do my lips feel Sammy?” 

He feels a kiss on his collarbone. “Hmm?” 

“Feels..g-good” Sam whispers.  
Kiss after kiss going lower than the last. Dean kisses Sam’s nipple, his breath hitches. 

Only using his lips he lets his bottom lip catch on the bud to give the softest tug. Sam feels a tingle down to his belly. Dean continues planting kisses down his body.  
His ribs, his hip, down his thigh, his knee, down his shin, and ending at his ankle. 

Lips everywhere, pressing, dragging, slow, and lingering. Sams cock is swollen and bobbing beautifully. Dean sees a pearl of precome resting in the tip. He’d love to lick it, taste his Sammy, but not yet, not this time. 

He switches sides and begins kissing Sams body, this time going up from his other ankle. When he gets up to his other ear, Dean whispers his name “Sam” making him shudder. Dean kissed his ear, under his ear, trailed down his cheeks then to his lips.   
Sam tried to chase those luscious lips but Dean only allowed soft moving and pressing, then they continued trailing until Dean was behind him kissing the back of his neck. 

Sam cursed his overgrown form for the first time in his life, so aware of how his skin feels...everywhere, down to the tiniest cell. 

It felt like hours, hours of Dean massaging him with his lips.   
He is at the small of his back, the lowest point. Sam feels a kiss at the top of his ass, God how much more can he take. 

Sam feels Dean’s hands on him for the first time during this, only to spread his cheeks. There’s a pause and Sam is going crazy with anticipation. Then he feels lips on his hole. His body tries to push into it but Dean is holding him in place. Sam groans and huffs. It’s agonizingly good. Then Dean says something, letting his lips move so lightly against his hole combined with his breath. Sam is buzzing, his dick throbbing, his hole quivering.

“Sammy, I want you to come from my lips, only my lips.”

Sam throws his head back, arms tightening, hands in fists. Breathing erratic.   
Dean goes back to pressing his lips to his hole, pressing just a little harder. He let’s Sam arch his back, then he’s trailing to hanging full balls and Sam whimpers, he’s so sensitive. Lips gently press and tug, over and over. Then lips are finally on his dick, up and down, over and around the tip.  
Sam is trembling and feeling that pull deep in his belly.

“Dean..Dean..mmfh”

More tugging at his balls and that was it. “Dean!”   
Sam’s abs tighten then his dick pulses spurting out his orgasm, making a beautiful white puddle on the floor below. It spreads wider with each wave shooting out of him.   
Once he’s finished, he’s breathing heavy and feels like jelly. 

Dean takes the blindfold off. It takes several blinks for his eyes to adjust, when they do he sees Dean standing in front of him, smiling. 

“Was I wrong little brother? Good right?” He runs a hand through his hair.

“More than good Dean, more than good, fuck” he said still gaining his bearings. 

“Perfect. Now, I have one question for you” He paused for effect.  
“Do you still want me cured?”

Sam looked at him, focused.  
“Yes”

Dean didn’t say a word, didn’t even react. He mechanically cleaned the mess on the floor then he released each of Sam’s wrists out of the shackles. He left Sam standing there naked. No words said as he walked out and locked the door. 

Sam felt a shift in his mind. His body was satisfied but he was feeling guilty? Was that it? That didn’t make sense to him. 

The room has a shower so he spent a long time under the water trying to convince himself he did nothing wrong.   
Later Dean brought him dinner and still said nothing, didn’t even look at him. 

That night Sam laid in bed craving Dean and also worried about something he couldn’t even pinpoint, he was just feeling the feeling.


	3. Chapter 3

Like clockwork, Dean brings Sam breakfast at the same time as he did the day before and leaves. This time he came back later. Sam swiftly stood. 

“Dean, are we going to talk about this?” 

Dean strolls right up to Sam, grabs his arm spinning him as he twists it behind his back, walking him to pin him against the wall.  
Sam couldn’t get out of the hold if he tried. Dean’s mouth is at his ear now. He speaks through gritted teeth.

“What’s to talk about Sam? How I worshipped your body, let you come, and you tell me you don’t want me as I am?!” He pushed Sam harder to the wall.

“N-No! No, that’s not what I said!”

“That’s what I heard. So we’re gonna do things a little different today” 

He yanked Sam to walk in front of him, guiding him to another room.  
One look around and Sam felt like he was in a torture room. 

“This where you kill me Dean?”

He pulled Sam’s chin to look at him.  
“You know better. I’m trying to open your world Sammy” He said sternly. 

“Take off your clothes” Dean commanded. 

Sam looks at Dean, he knows he wants the attention Dean is going to give him but he is having trouble with the taking orders aspect of it. He’s a leader/alpha male just like Dean and it’s tough to step down from that, give someone else complete control, even when it’s exciting him. 

“You don’t have to cuff me to fuck me Dean, I never said I didn’t want to” Sam said.

“Don’t make me say it again Sam”

So he didn’t, he stripped everything into a pile. “Happy?”

“Stop talking!” Dean shouted. “Speak only when I ask you to”

Sam swallowed but stayed silent.  
Dean loves Sam’s body so much, he enjoys looking over every inch of him. Seems to be his ritual before he does anything. His eyes flick black as they roam, he notices a slight movement of Sam’s stance and sees that he has looked away. 

“Hands and knees on that bench”  
Sam obeyed. 

Dean tied each of his calves and ankles, securing them in place keeping him spread. Then he tied both wrists in a way that Sam could either lay with his arms straight or lean up on his elbows. 

Dean ran a hand down his strong back, all the way down to his ass that is deliciously on display.  
“So perfect Sammy, he gives one cheek a good squeeze”

“I’m gonna make you feel how hot you are, literally” Dean says biting his lip. He starts rubbing circles on Sam’s ass, squeezing and rubbing.

“You can be a brat sometimes...my stubborn bratty Sammy. Your ass is going to pay the price. Let’s see how many times I can spank you before it’s red as a rose”

Dean delivers the first smack, it jolts Sam as he let’s out a surprised sound. The second comes in the exact same place. Dean is precise, blow after blow until his hand print is outlined and stamped on Sams ass cheek. It stings bad, hell it fucking hurts, Dean’s demon strength is brutal. Sam can’t hold back the deep groans after each hit. His flesh is hot, he can feel it burning with fever.

“Mmm, yes, that’s the shade I want...but I think the other side should match” 

Dean wasted no time starting in on his other cheek. He spared no mercy, equal punishing smacks until Sam’s skin was painfully aching and on fire.

“Damn, Sammy, your ass is so pretty like this, mmm. Need more, need a taste”

Dean got on his knees behind Sam and spread his ass open, Sam hissed at his abused skin being touched. “You get a short break while I prep you. And Sammy...don’t you dare come”

He started with short laps over his hole, Sam moaned feeling the wet tongue. Dean licked around, dragging in circles then rapidly flicked his tongue on the rim. Sam was trying so hard not to squirm. The tongue began probing inside, exploring Sam’s most intimate space. Dean spent more time than needed getting Sam ready to be fucked. He tongued and fingered his ass thoroughly, even massaged that bundle of nerves so Sam would make the most obscene sounds that was music to his ears. Dean removed his fingers, Sam’s hole was gaping and ready for him. He stood and was out of his clothes in seconds. His dick had been aching for this since they started.

After slathering himself with lube, he gave Sam’s hips a tug, lined up and pushed inside all in one go. They both moaned out.  
“Fuck Dean” Sam breathed.  
Dean began moving steady. Sam’s hole squeezed around him greedily. He angled to hit that spot and Sam cried out, every other thrust he saw stars.

Dean pounds into him harder then harder. He leans over his back and yanks his hair.  
“Now there’s a purpose for your Disney princess hair” he yanks a little harder, Sam grunts with his head pulled back so tight. Dean keeps pushing inside deep, keeping him full.  
Sam’s ass is on fire inside and out as skin on skin slaps his previously abused cherry red cheeks. His muscles are straining as he tries to hold in place, it doesn’t take long for those muscles to start burning. Dean does not tire out. A sheen of sweat is glistening on Sams body. 

“I’d told you you’re hot baby brother, feel that heat baby, but you’re still hotter than this”

Dean is sure he has fucked him raw, but he’s not done just yet. He has hot wax that’s been waiting patiently to light Sam up even further. He doesn’t pull his dick out for this, he wants to feel every shudder and flinch that may resinate inside Sam.

“Time to get messy, this will be hot, relax and let it flow over you Sammy”

He pours the wax over him starting at the base of his neck, some trickles down over his collar bones and settles in the dip between them. Sam’s breath catches, he tries to focus on breathing. Dean pours slow and continuous. The sensation makes Sam crumble. He feels the heat ripple through his skin as the blazing wax crawls down the middle of his back. Extra wax is poured low so it runs over the sides of his hips. He is coated in this red-hot veil. So much heat, he is flushed and red all over. Every nerve in his body is humming at once, his mind is in a fog of pleasure and pain.  
While Sam is laboring through the heightened feelings, Dean starts moving inside him. The sight of Sam so red and covered in wax gets him to the edge. A few more pumps and Dean pulls out leaving his tip against Sam’s hole as he comes all over his rim. His load drips down covering Sam’s dick in warm creamy slick.

Sam is a sticky, waxy mess. Dean leaves for maybe ten minutes then comes back to untie him. Sam’s muscles feel shaky and locked in place. Dean senses his struggle and helps him up, putting Sam’s arm around his shoulder and holding him at the waist.

“Come on, I’ve got something that’s gonna help” Dean says walking them to a waiting bath tub.

“How hot is it?” Sam asked tiredly.

“It’s not, it’s comfortable, promise. It will help soothe your skin” Dean felt Sam relax against him.  
He helps Sam step in and sink into the water. Dean didn’t lie, the water felt calming to his flaming body.  
He wasn’t expecting it but Dean kneeled down beside the tub and began washing him. He was being tender about it as well, not scrubbing too rough. Sam watched him, kept his eyes on Dean’s face. 

“Lean up” Sam does.

Water is poured over his hair then his scalp is massaged with shampoo. This treatment is so gentle from what he just experienced, it feels heavenly.  
His hair is rinsed and he lays back. Dean leans in pressing there lips together.

“You were so good for me Sammy”

Dean’s hand goes into the water wrapping around his dick. He slowly, softly slides up and down, Sam moans, his body lulls in pleasure. 

“You can come now baby, come for me” Dean’s voice in his ear.

It’s like Sam’s body was waiting for the command and after holding back during Dean fucking him senseless it doesn’t take much for an orgasm to burst through him.  
His body shudders as Dean milks his dick with every pulse. 

Sam is drained in every sense of the word. Dean helps him stand and even towels him off before wrapping the towel around his waist for him. 

Dean stands close, raises his hand to rest on Sam’s face, rubs his thumb softly over his cheek.

“Sammy” he pauses.  
Their eyes locked, beautiful green staring back.

“Do you want me cured?”

Sam keeps the eye contact, his lip slightly quivers and a tear spills down his cheek.  
He whispers “Yes”

Dean stays silent, face unreadable.

“Will you please just hear me out? Actually talk?” Sam pleads.

“Fine. I’ll listen”

Sam actually lets out a sigh of relief. 

They make their way to Sam’s room so they can sit down. Sam motions for Dean to sit next to him on the bed. 

“Okay, so, first I need you to know that I want you Dean” he takes his hand. “We can keep doing this new kink of yours even after you’re cured, I’m into it, trust me. I just don’t want to lose you Dean. How long until you’re not truly you? Remember you once told me we keep each other human. That’s what we do”

“I hear you Sammy” he leaned in and kissed Sam’s soft lips.  
“I know how to make this easier for you”


	4. Chapter 4

Maybe Sam was right. Figures he would throw Dean’s own words back at him. It doesn’t matter though, even as humans they are not normal, nothing about their lives is normal. So why not embrace the abnormal, stop trying to fight it and go with it instead. It just makes sense and he’s determined to get it through Sam’s thick skull as well. 

Sam is going to hate the next attempt at persuasion. It’s a low blow, a dirty play. But Dean doesn’t see another way for Sam to accept this on his own.  
“I was gonna try not to do it this way Sammy, I really was” Dean said to himself.

***  
Dean made a special breakfast this morning. When he stepped in the room with the tray Sam watched him with anticipation. Dean gave him a small smile. He didn’t book it out like usual.

“I uh..brought you something more hearty and a protein shake”  
Dean said.

“Thanks De. Did you...have you thought about what I said?” Sam asked a little timidly.

“Yea. We can talk after you eat okay? I’ll come back in a bit” 

“Okay” Sam smiled.

Once Dean was out the door he wasn’t sure how long it would take but there was no doubt he would know the exact moment Sam had his answer. Dean sighed.

***  
The food looked delicious, steak and eggs, toast, and a bowl of fresh fruit. It made Sam think that Dean must want him energized for the next round of carnal ravishing. The thought warmed his core.  
The first bite of steak had him humming in delight, flavor bursting on his tongue. The eggs are fluffy and go well with his toast. He takes a sip of the shake, it goes down smooth with a light taste of vanilla and honey.  
He enjoys every bite of his meal. 

As he finishes his shake he feels something familiar, an old, lost feeling. He sucks the liquid down a little faster. Then it hits. He feels the power spreading through his veins, that head rush after a long stretch that makes it feel like the first time. There is no question, Dean fed him demon blood.

Rage bubbles through his whole body, his blood is boiling with fury. Seeing red, Sam roars with his entire being. 

Showtime.

When Dean opens the door it’s like staring at a ticking bomb.  
Sam’s chest is heaving with every breath he takes, hands in fists, he’s practically snarling.

“How was breakfast?” Dean asks. Poor conversation starter.

Sam punches Dean square in the jaw, the force turning his face. Dean looks back at him rubbing the assaulted area.  
“Not gonna lie, you got a bite to your fist now Sammy”

“What else did you do?!” Sam shouts.

“What? Nothing”

“This is stronger! What else did you dose me with Dean?!!” He demands.

“It’s my blood” Dean says.

Sam’s veins are popping out of his neck. He raises his arm towards Dean and concentrates.  
Dean stands there crossing his arms looking amused. Sam steps closer, concentrates harder.

“This is not a meat suit, you can’t smoke me out” 

“Damn it Dean! Why this?! Of all things” His glare was deadly as he waited for an answer.

Dean could feel the anger radiating around them.  
“How does it feel? Is it like you remember?”

“Do you care even a little about what this will do to me?! You have the mark for fuck’s sake! You don’t know how it will effect me!”

“I’m stronger than the average demon Sam, so you should get an extra boost from my juice” Dean says.

Unbelievable how lightly Dean sees this affliction he’s forced on him. Sam is done, just done. He charges towards Dean crashing into his body tumbling them to the floor. Sam has him pinned, his large frame clamping Dean’s legs under his own and holding his wrists to the floor. Dean is looking up at Sam with a devilish grin on his face. 

“Sammy, you’re making me all tingly taking control like this” Dean’s eyebrows waggle.

Sam digs into him harder. With the flick of black eyes Dean manhandles Sam, trading their positions. His hand is squeezing Sam’s throat enough to get his attention.

“You’re almost an even match Sammy, almost. But I still run this gig, got it?” Dean’s voice is threatening with an expression to match.

Sam taps Dean’s arm to communicate his understanding.  
Dean releases him and he sucks in the air that was cut off. 

“Good boy” Dean says.

Sam moves up on his knees and sits on his heels, head down, hands on his thighs.

“You know Dean, this is so typical. You make these decisions without me. If you had thought about it at all, you would have realized you’ve been asking the wrong question”

“I did this so you would understand. There is no other question” Dean says.

Sam looks up at him now. There’s a sadness in his eyes.

“I do understand Dean! I understand more than anyone!”  
Sam sighs and stands to his feet.

“This whole time you’ve been asking if I want you cured. Of course I do, but not once have you asked me to respect your decision” Sam looked stung.

Dean’s face grimaced as he realized that was true. 

“Now you’ve drugged me and we both know I can’t stop on my own. The addiction is too strong. But that didn’t matter to you as long as you got what you wanted, right?”

“Sam...I...” Dean sputters.

“Well, bravo, you got it” Sam says.

Dean narrows his eyes at him, giving a questioning look.

Sam is taking steps closer and closer to him.  
“Maybe you don’t remember all the ways demon blood effects me. How it activates my bloodlust, how I can detect a demon in my proximity, how the scent makes me crave it” 

Dean blinked and watched as Sam’s demeanor changed. Not a trace left of his outrage displayed only mere moments before. Sam was in his space now. He leaned his face into Dean’s neck, inhaling his aroma. 

“And you, you smell unlike any demon I’ve had. An original intoxicating scent”  
Sam nuzzled behind his ear. He ran a hand down Dean’s arm stopping at the bend, he let his thumb slide over the unique scar. Sam stared in Dean’s deep green eyes. 

“I can see it now. What it’s done to you. I can feel it” Sam said softly. 

Sam pressed his lips to Dean’s, breathing stronger through his nose. Then he pulled at Dean’s arm and looked at the mark, admiring it. He bent down and kissed over it several times. Suddenly his hands were grabbing Dean’s collar, his body pressing into him.

“More, Dean, I need more” Sam’s words were urgent.  
He was frantically groping Dean and pulling at him. 

“You can have more Sammy, but you have to be good, okay?”

“Yes, Dean, yes” 

Sam is so eager to please that he stepped back and stripped off every layer of clothing with no hesitation. He got down on his knees in front of Dean and bowed his head. 

“I am yours to do with as you please big brother”

Dean felt his jeans get tighter as his dick swelled in response to Sam’s declaration of obedience.  
He ran fingers through his hair.

“We’re gonna play a game now okay?”

“Okay De”

“Let’s get you ready. Follow me Sammy” 

Dean let him walk freely without a guiding hand or watchful eye. Sam is all in and Dean knows it. They are back in the same room he had him in last time but now Sam sees it as a play room.

In another corner of the room is a different bench setup. It’s a square with thick wooden posts on each side. 

“Sit down, lay back, and raise your legs straight up for me” Dean directs. 

In that position the bench will only have his back over it. Dean pulls him down just a little to have his ass right at the edge of the bench. He guides Sam’s leg to the post and secures his ankle with a chained shackle, the inside is lined with soft material to be comfortable on the skin for prolonged use. Sam’s other leg is secured the same way. His long legs are spread in a wide V, his ass open in invitation this way.

“Damn Sammy, laid out like a fucking feast, how’d I get so lucky” Dean utters.

Sam just watched Dean and bit his bottom lip. Fuck.  
Dean then took each arm guiding them to lock his wrists down at his eye level making them bent at the elbows so he can flex and pull at the chains. 

“Comfortable? Anything too tight?” Dean asks.

Sam feels completely fine but wiggles around pretending to check just so he can entice Dean  
even further.  
“Just right” he smirks.

Dean licks his lips. He strips so Sam gets an eyeful before they start.  
“One more thing” Dean says. He leans over Sam between his legs so his parts brush and press against Sam’s parts while he ties a blindfold around his head.  
Two can play that trick.

“Here’s how this works. When I ask, you have to guess what I’m using on you, what part of my body or what toy. Guess right, you get a taste. Guess wrong, I whip an ass cheek or whatever I see fit to punish you with” Dean explains.

“So, let’s start with a few easy ones to warm up” Dean says.

Sam feels a kiss to his inner thigh.  
“What did you feel?”

“Your lips”

“Good”  
Sam gasps as he feels a warm wet muscle slide along his dick, soft and firm in an “S” motion, curving to his shaft.

“What did you feel?”

“Your tongue” Sam answers.

“Good”  
Sam is breathing a little faster now. Next he feels something nudge at his hole. Teasing his entrance, circling the rim. A tap on the center stimulates the sensitive skin and the sound reaches his ears.

“And that feeling?”

“Your dick”

“Good Sammy, real good”

Dean reaches to the table he has lined with a collection of toys and tools to use on his brother, he picks up a knife and pricks his own finger then presses it to Sam’s lips.  
“Suck” Dean says.

Sam moans around the finger tasting the sweet drop on his tongue. He sucks and Dean rubs the fingertip into his tongue so he gets it all. 

“That mouth Sammy, mmm. Think you got it?”

“Yes, Dean, yes” Sam says.

“Let’s see how good you are Sammy” 

Dean ran his hands slowly down those long strong legs. He massages thighs where they meet his groin, Sam’s length twitches for him. Dean fingers his ass, teasing inside, pressing around. He makes sure Sam is fully prepped and stretched. 

He’s worked himself up taking Sam apart and having him beautifully chained up like this. His dick has first dibs. He lines up and sinks in the squeezing heat. They both moan out in unison.  
Dean moves. Back and forth, in and out, hips grinding against spread limbs. The chains rattle with the motion and mix with pleasure sounds. Dean feels a pull deep in his gut so he slows to a stop, one more deep push then he slides out.  
“Fuck Sammy”  
“Dean, don’t stop” he whines.  
“Don’t worry baby, I’m gonna fuck your brains out” Dean says, voice gruff.

Sam feels Dean grab his dick and stroke. He’s so hard and Dean knows how to work his wrist. Something is sliding over his tip and down his length, it’s snug but not too tight. Dean pushes on it and vibration starts, it makes him squirm. 

“Okay, first test Sammy”

An object is pressed against Sam’s skin low on his belly. He let’s out a surprised yelp, it’s really cold. Dean slowly drags it up to the middle of his chest, Sam’s breathing catches from the cold climbing higher. Cold glass maybe? Now it’s going over a nipple, getting it perky, he can feel a flat bottom and an edge. It glides over the next giving both nipples some cold sensation. As it goes back down his body he’s sure he feels a cylinder shape rolling over his skin.

“Well Sammy?” Dean asks.

“A beer bottle?” 

“Look at you, that’s right” Dean smiles and Sam can hear it in his voice. He gives Sam his reward.

There are several toys Dean wants to bury in Sam’s pretty ass.  
He goes with a vibrating dildo, a prostate stimulator to be exact. He slowly pushes the toy inside Sam and turns it on low. Sam moans. Dean moves it experimenting with different angles. He hits Sam’s spot easily, he slides the dildo back and forth. Sam is wickedly vocal while Dean pleasures him this way. 

Sam barely recovers before the toy is switched. It feels similar but different, there’s vibration thrumming through this one too but not from inside like the last. Dean uses it a little longer on him, he almost comes several times but Dean keeps him hovering on the edge and doesn’t give the final push for him to let go.

“Well Sammy?”

“Your fingers” Sam pants.

“Damn, how did you know?”

“Something was over them but I could feel them curving in me”

“Fuck Sam. You kinky bitch. What was I using before that?”

“A dildo” 

Dean pricked two fingers for him that time. Boy is good.

“Okay, last one. You get this right, you can slice me yourself” Dean says.

He keeps the special finger glove inside Sam to maybe throw him off. Not that he really wants to, he just wants to keep Sam squirming. Sam feels something touch his leg, slide down. It ghosts over his bobbing dick then starts roaming over every part of him Dean can reach. He makes lines, circles, zigzags, every which way and back. Sam knows it’s metal, he thinks he already knows what it is. The telling sign was when Dean ran it up his neck to the side of his face and used it to brush his hair back behind his ear. The object took the same path back to where it started.

“Moment of truth Sammy”

“You just had the barrel of your gun all over me Dean. I know it was yours because I felt the design when you moved it certain ways” 

Sam hears a crash. Dean tossed the gun on the table. He undoes Sam’s restraints swiftly and pulls him by the arms to sit him up. Sam automatically wraps his legs around him. Dean yanks the blindfold off. He’s looking in Sam’s eyes and running fingers through his hair. He hands Sam the knife. Sam looks at it like it’s a key to a treasure chest. He gently takes Dean’s arm and hovers it over the mark. He looks at Dean for permission, Dean nods his approval. The blade is extremely sharp so it splits a clean cut across his forearm effortlessly. Sam mouths at it with purpose getting that rush he craves before the wound is healed without proof it ever existed. Satisfied, Sam looks back up at his brother.

“Ask me Dean” 

Dean lets a moment go by.

“Sammy” he says low.  
“Do you want me cured?”

“Show me your eyes Dean”

“Why?”

“Please” Sam says.

Green flick to black. Sam leans a little closer keeping eye contact.  
“No Dean, I want you just like this” Sam says with a smile spreading on his face.

Dean lifts Sam up switching positions so Sam is in his lap. They adjust so Sam is sinking down on Dean’s dick. They both move but Sam is riding Dean, taking him deep. It’s frenzied, they are going hard and fast. Their needy sounds blend together. Sam loses it first coming between their bodies but he doesn’t slow down, he goes until he feels Dean spilling inside him with a cry of his name into his chest.  
They don’t break apart right away. Relishing in extra caresses and light touches. Sam gravitates towards the mark, his fingers map the shape of the raised scar.

“Come on Sam, let’s clean up. We’ll go out. Flex your power on a cross road demon or whoever we can lure out” Dean said standing them up. 

“Really?” Sam asked shocked.

“Yea, let’s have some fun” Dean smirked and flashed his black eyes.

Sam smiled mischievously.  
“Bring the blade” 

They have another round in the shower before heading out as the Winchester demonic duo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may add more ;)


End file.
